When darkness falls
by Yadeee
Summary: Wanneer de Vijf Morgana verslagen hebben, denken ze dat alles voorgoed gedaan is. Maar niets is wat het lijkt. Want van waar komt die kille wind en de fluisterende stem?  De Vijf maken kennis met Beluna, Sophie en Kim.  Welke dreiging staat hen te wachten
1. Proloog

**Proloog**

"Pim? Pim?" klonk het van ver. "Pim? Alsjeblieft zeg iets!"

De stem klonk stilaan paniekerig. "Pim, kom nu! Ik… Ik ben bang, wat is dit? Waar komt al die mist vandaan?"

Op dat moment klonk er geritsel van takken. Veel stiller als ervoor klonk de trillende stem weer. "Pi… "

Ze bleef aan de grond genageld staan. Wat was dat? Langzaam draaide ze haar hoofd en keek ze achter zich.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Het geluid ging door merg en been.

En toen was het doodstil.

Het was enkel het geluid van de stilte dat nog restte, alsof het meisje er nooit geweest was, alsof de gil nooit bestaan had.


	2. Hoofdstuk 1

**Heey mensen hier,**

**Ik heb besloten een vervolg op het afgelopen seizoen van De Vijf & Het magische zwaard te schrijven. (De Strijd om het Zwaard)**

**Geniet ervan!**

**Hoofdstuk 1.**

"Lalalalaa…" Een vrolijk geneurie klonk al vroeg op de dag door de gang ten huize Anubis.

Een deur ging open en een hoofd met warrig bruin hoofd kwam naar buiten piepen.

"Wat moet dat zo vroeg…" De jongen moest zijn zin onderbreken om een geeuw te onderdrukken.

Verbaasd staarde hij het meisje dat vlak voor zijn neus stond aan.

"Zo Sterre… Waarom ben jij zo vrolijk?"

Ze haalde glimlachend haar schouders op. "Ik heb gewoon het gevoel dat nu éindelijk alles voorbij is!"

Ze omhelsde hem en trok zich toen verlegen terug.

"Uhm.. Ik.. Ik was op weg naar de badkamer.." Ze draaide zich om en liep door naar het einde van de gang.

Raphael glimlachtte.

Toen Anastacia Sterre's geneurie hoorde, probeerde ze zelf ook mee te doen. Maar helaas, haar mooie stem was verleden tijd. Misschien was het wel beter zo.

Het maakte het allensinds makkelijker om het verleden te vergeten.

Haar vrienden hadden haar allang vergeven voor haar verraad. Ze waren eigenlijk veel te goed voor haar.

Nu was gelukkig alles weer goed.

Ze was gelukkig samen met Thomas en had de meest geweldige vrienden die er bestonden!

Wat moet je nog meer hebben?

Een jongen probeerde geconcentreerd een druppeltje van een miniscuul flesje in een reageerbuisje bij een andere vloeistof te gieten.

"Boe!" klonk opeens een stem luid en vrolijk in zijn oor.

"Hoooh!" zei de jongen boos, maar toen hij zag wie het was glimlachte hij.

Het meisje met de rossige bruine krullen lachtte. "Jij verschrok je!"

Pim zuchtte toegevend. "Okee ja, maar je hebt wel mijn experiment verpest!"

"Oooh… Sorry. Wil je even op mijn schouder uithuilen?" Cato begon te lachen.

"Nee, even serieus, sorry. Wat was je aan het doen?"

Pim haalde glimlachend zijn schouders op. "Ik was gewoon de reactie van 2 verschillende stoffen aan het testen. Maar blijkbaar heeft het geen resul…"

Zijn stem stokte. Uit het reageerbuisje kwamen allemaal dampen en het zag eruit als of het elk moment ging ontploffen.

"Duiken!" En trok Cato mee onder de bureau. Maar meer dan een doffe knal was niet te horen.

Cato gniffelde. Wat een ontploffing… Hoor je het sarcasme? Haar ademhaling werd rustig en toen besefte ze pas hoe ze hier met Pim zat.

Enkele seconden lang verloren ze het besef van tijd in elkaars ogen, en net op het moment dat ze hun hoofden naar elkaar toebogen, sloeg de deur met een klap open.

"Hoe zitten jullie daar nou?" vroeg de verbaasde stem van Hester. Pim en Cato konden enkel antwoorden met een lachbui.

Een donkere jongen rekte zich geeuwend uit. De rode vlekjes aan de rand van zijn mondhoeken verrieden dat hij deze nacht weer eens had zitten eten.

Nog steeds geeuwend keek Marcel op z'n polshorloge.

Amper een seconde later stond hij langs zijn bed. "Verslapen!" Dacht hij vermoeid.

Terwijl hij zijn broek aan het aandoen was liep, of beter hinkelde want 1 been zat nog niet in de juiste broekspijp, de gang op.

Hij was zo druk in de weer dat hij recht tegen de badkamer deur opliep, Marcel schrok op en vernauwde zijn ogen tot spleetjes. "Dude, wat sta je hier in mijn weg te doen?"

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Die deuren van tegenwoordig!"

En hij haastte zich, ondertussen dat hij zijn trui over zijn hoofd trok, naar school.


	3. Hoofdstuk 2

**Hoofdstuk 2**

Een donker gekleed iemand greep haar vast en bleef mompelen. Ze deed moeite te verstaan wat het gedaante zei. "Wraak, wraak! Mijn wraak zal jullie harder treffen dan de bliksem!" Hij lachtte kakelend.

"Sterre? Sterre!" Ze voelde een warme hand op haar wang en ontwaakte uit haar visioen.

De geschokte uitdrukking op haar gezicht baarde Raphael zorgen.

"Sterre, gaat het wel?" Sterre knipperde een paar keer met haar ogen.

"Een visioen," fluisterde ze zo stil dat een normaal iemand het niet zou horen, maar welja… Raf was net zoals de andere Vier niet erg normaal. "Wat… Wat zag je?"

Sterre lag in de knoop met haar gedachtes. "Ik… Een… Een duister gedaante. Een man, denk ik. Hij had iemand vast, een meisje, ik weet niet wie maar…"

Haar stem stokte. Raf legde zijn arm om haar heen.

"De man was uit op wraak… Hij…" Sterre rilde als ze terug dacht aan het akelige gelach.

Toen pas zag ze waar ze waren. Het geschiedenislokaal. Hadden ze geschiedenis gehad dan?

Ze vroeg het Raf. Hij fronste. "Ja, weet je dat dan niet meer? Je leek…"

Hij aarzelde. "Ik leek wat?" vroeg Sterre kort.

"Ik vond al dat je zo.. Zo afwezig leek, alsof je je niet bij de les maar ergens anders bevond."

Sterre huiverde. "We moeten dit aan de andere vertellen!"

Raphael knikte. "Ja. Maar dat zou nog wel eens een probleem kunnen worden."

Ze keek hem vragend aan. "Wel… Ana is met Thomas, geloof ik."

Hij zuchtte. "Nou en Marcel die zit weer op de schoolradio zijn dagelijkse programma te doen."

Sterre legde haar hoofd tegen zijn schouder aan.

"En Pim dan?"

Raphael had haar amper verstaan om dat hij teveel aan het letten was op het meisje van zijn dromen dat haar hoofd op zijn schouder had liggen.

Meewarrig schudde hij het hoofd. "Weet ik eigenlijk niet. Vast bij Cato de nieuwste scheikundige technieken aan het bespreken."

Ze tilde haar hoofd op. "Dan gaan we ze allemaal gewoon halen! Dit is veel belangrijker!"

"En ja, dames en heren, dat was LoveDocter Marcello voor vandaag en onthoud als je een vraag hebt, gewoon een mailtje sturen naar .

"Waaaaah!" Marcel draaide zich met een ruk om en ontspande toen hij zag dat het maar Sterre was die haar hand op zijn schouder had gelegd.

"What's up?" dacht hij, want hij vond het telkens supercool als Sterre haar gave gebruikte om gedachtes te lezen.

"Je moet meekomen," antwoorde Sterre luchtig. "Nu. Het is belangrijk!"

Marcel trok zijn wenkbrauwen op en stond verbaast op. "Okee, ik kom al."

"Oowh, je bent echt té lief!"

Er klonk zacht gegniffel.

"Ana?" Anastacia draaide zich geïrriteerd om.

"Wat is er, Raf? Ik ben druk, zie je dat niet?"

Ze draaide zich weer naar Thomas.

"Je moet even meekomen, het is belangrijk."

Ana zuchtte. "Raf, jij moet dringend eens leren wat belangrijk is. Een voorbeeld van wat écht belangrijk is, is dit." Ze wees op zichzelf en Thomas.

Raf vernauwde zijn ogen. "Je begrijpt het niet. Sterre…" Hij keek vlug even naar Thomas, maar die was er niet echt bij met zijn hoofd.

"Sterre heeft iets gezien."

"Nou én, al ziet Sterre hier een paarse olifant met roze bolletjes rondlopen! I don't care!"

Raf was het beu. "Nou, kom toch maar mee!"

Hij greep haar arm en trok, of eerder sleurde, haar mee.

Sterre eindigde haar verhaal met een zucht en keek naar de andere. Ana zat hier duidelijk tegen haar zin in, Marcel zat met grote ogen Sterre aan te staren, Pim (die ze eindelijk hadden weten te vinden in de bibliotheek) leunde geïnteresseerd achteruit en Raf, die het verhaal al gehoord had, liep een beetje rond.

De stoffige ruimte onder het podium zorgde voor een akelige sfeer.

"Dus… Het is nog steeds niet gedaan?" vroeg Pim vermoeid.

"Houdt het dan nooit eens op!""

Sterre haalde haar schouders op. "We… We moeten allemaal opletten. Als jullie iets verdacht zien of horen of weet-ik-veel-wat, kom je het meteen aan de andere vertellen!

Sterre stak haar hand uit en één voor één legde de anderen hun handen er ook op.


End file.
